earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
FrankUnderwod2 Story
For an in more depth story and grammatically correct one visit FrankUnderwood2 Joining and the First town I joined somewhere in April 2017 and the first town I joined was Tongatapu which eventually fell and I found tons of neat resources. Tel Aviv FrankUnderwod2 and GiantDomoPerson formed TelAviv. Soon after it being formed it was invaded by evil Nazis that were angry at Frank, who didn't understand yet that it was just a joke. Tel Aviv wasn't a very nice town because it was blocked by the towns around it. In the end, Frank decided to leave Tel Aviv because Tel Aviv was pretty much destroyed and poor due to its many attacks. Mukamur took over Tel Aviv. New York Frank made the city of New York with the help of players named Guardedcharlie and Brendan1903. It wasn't a nice town and Frank made better outposts. Frank went weird and attacked Kingston and other good Canadians. Still, after some, time Frank made peace with Canada. Virmuni Virmuni was a town led by IanNotEn. Virmuni attacked Tel Aviv many times it was a very nice town but IanNotEN left it and it soon after collapsed. Frank wanted to save the historic town but he was on vacation and he couldn't claim it since he didn't have his PC with him. In the meantime, Persian towns looted and destroyed Virmuni very badly. When Frank came back and claimed Virmuni as an outpost of NewYork, Virmuni was looking awful. While there he first met PolkadotBlueBear, who would help him later on. With the help of GiantDomoPerson, IanNotEn, and TheWalkingKing he repaired it. Frank then left NewYork and made Baku in the ruins of Virmuni. TheWalkingKing then funded Frank to make a vassal nation of Egypt, called Egypt-Global. Frank resented Egypt-Global being a vassal nation, and revolted, TheWalkingKing attacked Frank but Frank won. Ian wanted Virmuni back but since Frank was a good person Ian joined Frank's town and Frank gave him Chancellor and gave him control over all plots in Virmuni while Frank moved to Kathmandu, an outpost of Baku. During the night IanNotEn Unclaimed all of Frank's town of Baku, and looted all of Virmuni and Kathmandu. Frank lost everything but Nino helped him and he made new town Mumbai. Mumbai Frank formed Mumbai and India. It didn't last long due to the world war and war with Endersgame and the Indian Civil war. Indian Civil war A Player named Datm9 from Mumbai didn't like Franks(he wanted communism) rule so he damaged Mumbai very badly and invited his friends to attack Frank. Frank found their base in Bangalore and destroyed it. It caused the collapse of Indian Communists under Datm9. War against Endersgame A player from Norway named Oldking99 got attacked by Endersgame. Frank wanted to defend Oldking99 and he helped him but he lost the battle thanks to guys like Mukamur and Datm9 who just ran away from the fighting. Israel Mumbai was destroyed and totally poor so Frank made Jerusalem and was attacked and occupied by Egypt in revenge for the collapse of Egypt-Global. Frank tried to rebuild Jerusalem, which looked terrible after Marko_ blew it up after he collapsed it. Belgium Frank left Jerusalem and made Belgium, it was really nice town. He also reconnected with a good player named PolkadotBlueBear, who owned an outpost just north of Belgium. Frank developed Belgium extensively, making it very beautiful. He also created a few different nations after the CCCP fell while living there, Belgium, Belgium-Netherlands, and French_Union. Frank spent a long time in Belgium as compared to most of his other towns. While in this he fought many times, in the October War, The Lowlands War, and the Disbanded British Wars Franks Toxicity During the time Frank was in Belgium, Endersgame and Frank made peace because they had the same enemy, Gothenburg. They invaded that town but that wasn't the end after that Frank Betrayed his friends and joined Communists(NATO\CCCP). He insulted many people such as Devy, John, Brendan, and Nsaurio. Frank was a major player in the October War while he was in the CCCP and Belgium. France For some weird reason, Frank wanted to unite France. It was a nice period for Frank, but pretty scary one because of many wars. French Civil War Frank wanted to help UE against the UK while the UK got help from Germany. KadeTheDank of Germany didn't like that and he threatened that Germany might attack Frank, but Frank Solved that problem. Kade and Frank made peace and both went to unite France together, but Frank got bored there. Latvia and the End. Frank saw he wasn't really nice player and went to retire in Latvia, he wanted to make up for bad stuff he had done. He decided to buy Lisbon from Russia for Spain to make up for his mistreatment of the Spanish. But Russia claim blocked Latvia and than Bombed it. It made Frank go insane and ruinously grief Minsk and ended up getting himself banned. FRANK IS PERM IP BANNED. Frank's Short Return Frank joined back February 8th 2018 under an alt named _KoeGi_. He had changed his personality and some were fooled and did not know he was Frank. _KoeGi_ made the town of California and was gaining popularity, seeming very nice and kind. Frank had seemed to reform into a new type of player, but it was not meant to last. Those are the alts you were aware of, staff team :p Frank's Alt is Banned Frank's alt was discovered on March 27th and promptly banned. Oh, there were many many more alts that were never banned :p Category:Players